The present invention relates to automatic washers and more particularly to a centrifugal valve for directing a flow of wash fluid to selected jet sprays
In automatic washing machines there generally is provided a basket for receiving clothes to be washed and an outer tub within which the basket is contained. In vertical axis machines oftentimes there is a central agitator which either oscillates or moves in some other fashion relative to the basket to enhance the flexing of the clothes in the wash fluid to improve washability. Generally in such washers the liquid is introduced into the basket and clothes load through a nozzle fixed relative to the frame of the washer and protruding into an open top area of the basket, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,666.
In most constructions, the valves controlling flow to the jet spray device are operated by solenoids or other electrically powered valves.
In some constructions, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,666 a first inlet nozzle is provided to direct fresh water into the interior of the wash basket and a second nozzle is provided to direct a spray of recirculated wash liquid within the basket.
It would be advantageous in some instances if more than one spray jet were provided to eject a particular type of spray and if there were means provided to automatically direct the wash liquid to the desired spray means.